chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Advanced Lie Detection
Advanced lie detection is the ability to detect all lies whether deliberate or not, to be unable to lie oneself, and also to be able to detect subtle deception. Characters *Erin Castor has this ability naturally. *Hisoka-Nao Gray will possess this ability naturally. *Danica Marshall also has this ability naturally. *Kenji Petrelli will have this ability naturally. Limits 'Erin Castor' Erin experiences pain and sensory distortion whenever a person near her lies. Originally she could only detect deliberate lies, but by now it doesn't matter if the person knows they're lying or not; if the fact is untrue, then she will begin fitting. The reaction is very strong, and was very painful and almost fatal for her until she had it weakened using ability manipulation. She's also learned that she can detect subtle detection when there's no uttered lie, since she experiences a tingling sensation throughout her body when this occurs, and when her ability is strengthened she can force others to speak the truth regardless of their own intentions. Her ability makes it impossible for her to lie herself, or even to speak sarcastically, since she would find herself fitting, choking and unable to breathe if she tried. It is unknown whether she can sense written lies, or lie in writing herself. 'Hisoka-Nao Gray' Hisoka-Nao will have similar limits to Erin. He will experience strong and painful sensory distortion when people lie to him, and will normally be unable to speak when he tries to lie himself. However, he will be able to lie when using his belief induction. The reason for this difference is unclear. It will not matter if the person he hears knows if the information is a lie or not, and Hisoka-Nao will also be able to sense indirect deception, as a lighter tingle. 'Danica Marshall' Danica can always tell if a person lies whilst speaking to her, as she feels it as an acute physical pain. It is unknown if the same would however prove true for something she merely overheard. Her ability also prevents her from lying herself. She finds herself physically unable to form any words which she would know to be untrue. 'Kenji Petrelli' Kenji will always be able to tell if a person is lying. It will not matter if the words are spoken, written, typed or communicated using sign language or even a code. If he can understand them, he will detect the lie. He will perceive it as severe sensory distortion. Because of this, he will dislike the ability and will hate it whenever people try to deceive him. The ability will also prevent him from speaking or writing lies himself. His mouth and hands will be unable to move until he persuades himself to be truthful or silent. Similar Abilities *Lie detection is the ability to detect when others lie *Lie induction is the ability to force others to lie *Truth activation is the ability to force others to admit the truth *Belief induction is the ability to force others to believe what one says *Truth manipulation is the ability to manipulate truth *Reality perception is the ability to sense lies and truth and see through illusions *Stealth and deception can both be used to deceive lie-detection *Unmasking is the ability to unmask truth to oneself and others Category:Abilities